Year of Reckoning Season 1
"After so many signs, all believed the end of times was nigh. Or so they thought. The earth quietened without warning, and a new dawn came. Hope filled the warriors' minds for the first time in ages. They remembered the many heroes who had fallen, who once fought for peace. For a brief moment, the leaders of Heathmoor ceased their quarrel. It was called the Truce of Wyverndale." Year of Reckoning: Season 1, named "Hope," is the thirteenth season of the ongoing Faction War. The cataclysm has stopped, and Heroes are now instilled with a new energy that they have not experienced in ages: hope. Features New Armors and Weapons As the earth quietened down and hope bloomed again, many blacksmiths and artisans in Heathmoor outdid themselves to craft richly decorated metals, refined woodwork and sophisticated embroideries inspired by the heroes who had died in legendary battles. Get your hands on brand new free armor and weapon visuals for your heroes as you play during Y4S1: Hope. All Heroes have received a Rare weapon visual which reflects the new age of Hope. As for armor, the Marching Fire Wu Lin Heroes get all new armor sets. The original Heroes and the Year 3 Heroes get variations of already existing sets. Year 1 DLC Heroes will receive new visuals later in the year. Hero Updates While there were no new Heroes or reworks, Heroes have received some changes to their moveset for better balance and to reduce frustration they may have caused. * Charged Heavy Openers have been adjusted as they proved to be too strong as an option select. Now, for Conqueror, Shinobi and Highlander, the earliest that they can feint their Charged Heavy move has been delayed (before, they could instantly feint these moves upon start-up). ** On the otherhand, cancelling these moves now allows from them to guardswitch during the cancel animation, as they were not able to freely do so before (or in Shinobi's case, had no such guard during the feint animation). * Conqueror's forward movement during their Charge Heavy stance and on their Light attacks have been increased. This should allow them to hit their opponents properly, as they had difficulty in doing this when they backstepped (this was most apparent with their Chain Lights). * Lawbringer's Parry punishes together with his Swift Justice Finisher have been reduced in damage so that his Punishes arere not too high, even for a Counter-Attacker. Stamina consumption of Impaling Charge and Impaling Riposte has been reduced so that he does not go out of Stamina too easily. * Tiandi's Top Tiger Dodge (Light Dodge attack) now can branch slightly later from their Forward Dodge, allowing more variation when the attack can be initiated. Stamina cost for their Zone Attack has also been distributed so that it consumes less Stamina overall, opening up their offensive options when using it. * Hitokiri had their Mangetsu move (Heavy Opener) slightly reduced to increase the number of strikes that would be needed to defeat low health opponents, akin to the change made to their Endless Myriad Heavies' damage in the previous Season. Their Throws also push their target a bit farther away. * Jormungandr's bash-based moves now deal less stamina damage, and the shield they receives from Hamarr's Favor has been reduced. In trade, the wall stagger for their Throws and Side Finishers has been delayed, guaranteeing punishes they should have had. * Other small changes: ** Forward movement increased on some Heroes' moves. ** Gladiator's Fuscina Ictus (Toe Stab) now correctly grants 30 Revenge to their opponent, whereas it was 10 before. This prevents the move from being abusable as a ganking tool. ** Berserker and Nuxia received small adjustments to their parry punishes to improve input comfort. Feats have also received a few changes. Traps have had adjustments made to their visual placement so that they now will show above ground; before, they could be hidden under the ground or hidden from sight where it shouldn't. Haymaker has also been nerfed, both due to changes in Gladiator's kit that let him use his bashes more effectively, and in anticipation of changes that will be made to Centurion. Battle Pass The leaders of Heathmoor signed a truce in a sacred meadow named Wyverndale. According to many tales and songs, Wyverndale was once a mythical city guarded by dragons that was destroyed during the cataclysm. All that remains now is a small, neutral clearing hidden in a luxuriant forest. The heroes of Wyverndale are often seen as the first defenders of peace in Heathmoor. Weapons, symbols and tapestries were recreated in their honor. Due to the Year of Reckoning releasing only two Heroes, the Year Pass has been replaced with the seasonal Battle Pass. Bring your customization to a whole new level with 100 Tiers of rewards for all heroes, all worth over a million Steel! As this pass is seasonal, progression through the Pass will reset at the end of the season. Free & Premium Pass The Season Pass has two ranks: the Free Pass and the Premium Pass. All players will have access to the Free Pass, earning rewards which include embossings, ornaments, an emblem outline, color swatches, paint patterns and more. Rewards are earned every few tiers. The Premium Pass on the other hand offers the bulk of rewards, such as new signatures, new weapons, new executions, new effects, and more. Premium Pass owners will still receive rewards from the Free Pass. The Premium Pass also offers +10% Battle Points, the points necessary to progress through the Battle Pass tiers. As both Pass' progression are shared, a player is able to upgrade to a Premium Pass are receive all rewards they would have gotten if they had purchased the Premium Pass from the start. Notes Take note that the purpose of the Battle Pass is to guarantee rewards for players, compared to how all rewards were based around random drops post-match or scavenger crates. The Battle Pass however will not replace any current system of cosmetics and loot gain, such as the above mentioned random drops, any event loot or the content of the week. Content of the Battle Pass, even for the Premium Pass, will only be character customization items and consumables, preventing a pay-to-win model. All tiers are also visible to Free Pass owners, so there are no hidden rewards. However, the exclusive rewards in the Premium Pass may become unobtainable at the end of the season. Progression through the tiers of either Passes can be hastened with Steel, skipping either 1, 5 or 20 tiers at once. The price for hastening progress is static through the tiers and between both ranks of Battle Passes. Other Changes The For Honor devs held a community emote contest back in the early summer of 2019, with winners being promised that their emote would be added to the game. The first one of them has been added in this season as the "Reluctant Applause," where the Heroes applaud in an unsatisfactory manner. (video down below) To reflect the season of Hope, there have been changes to the menu elements. New menu music, together new background visuals for all menus. Minions have also received an updated look, as they now wear clean armor that display how resources have been more plentiful. The Custom Match Menu structure has been changed, moving "Rules" and "Options" from the main menu area into being an integrated part in the Game Mode section. A new effect visual has been added, "Master of Peace," which can be earned by participating in the Ranked Duels. Bug fixes have been made to elements of the game, such as fixing displaced animations for emotes and executions, erroneously sized visual customizations, and map bugs. Heroes also received some fixes for bugs, such as visual issues for Raider's Storming Tap, Centurion pinning allies or enemies that he was not targeting, and the Punch Through feat dealing twice the bonus damage it was intended on dealing. Gallery Images For-honor-hope-battle-pass.jpg Battlepass.jpg Wyvern.jpg For Honor2020-2-6-19-57-4.jpg For Honor2020-2-6-19-57-18.jpg Video For Honor The Truce of Wyverndale Trailer Ubisoft NA For Honor- Year 4 Season 1 Battle Pass Launch - Trailer - Ubisoft -NA- Reluctant Applause - 2020 - Ubisoft -NA- Trivia *All premium Executions from the Battle Pass references a legendary sword from the faction's culture: **Clarent (Knight): Although Excalibur was King Arthur's iconic sword, he also wielded other swords, one of them being Clarent. ***Clarent was meant to be a sword of peace, used for knighting and ceremonies instead of battle. But it was infamously stolen by Mordred and then used to killed Arthur at Camlann. **Futsunomitama (Samurai): A legendary sword used by the Japanese god of thunder and swords, Takemikazuchi . It was gifted to Emperor Jimmu, the first Emperor of Japan, to quell the Middle Country. ***The Futsunomitama (布都御魂剣; futsunomitama-no-tsurugi) is categorized as a Totsuka-no-Tsurgi (十束剣; lit. "sword of ten hand-breathes"), legendary swords that appear in Japanese mythology and are owned by a Japanese god. **Dainsleif (Vikings): Dáinsleif ("Dáinn's legacy") is King Högni's sword, according to Snorri Sturluson's account of the battle known as the Hjaðningavíg. The sword was forged by Dáinn, one of the Dwarves, and like other magical weapons of Norse mythology, wounds made by the sword would not heal. ***The sword was brought up in the Skáldskaparmál, where Heðinn offers Högni compensation for the abduction of his daughter. Högni replies that peace cannot be made as he had already drawn Dáinsleif, and once drawn it has to fell someone's life. **Goujian (Wu Lin): An archaeological sword from the Spring and Autumn period, wielded by King Goujian of Yue. King Goujian's reign coincided with the last major conflict with the rivaling kingdom of Wu, which resulted in his victory and the annex of the rival. *The new Premium Battle Pass Signatures make reference to various myths and legends where individuals turn into stone for various reasons, mostly as a curse. **Lethaea's Fate (Knight): A mythological character who was turned into stone due to her vanity. She is only mentioned briefly in Roman poet Ovid's Metamorphoses. **Otohihime's Tale (Samurai): Otohihime (弟日姫; more commonly rendered as 弟日姫子), is the wife of Ōtomo no Satehiko (大伴挾手彦), and is commonly conflated with Matsu'ura Sayohime (松浦佐用姫), a legendary heroine in Japanese Buddhist mythology. When her husband left for an expedition in 536, it is said that Otohihime prayed with such fierceness that she was transformed into stone. ***The Japanese and Chinese localization mistakenly refers to Otohime (乙姫) instead, the princess of an undersea castle that appears in the Tale of Urashima Tarō. Otohime gifts the titular character with a box that turns him into an old man. **Dans Maen (Vikings): Dans Maen (Dawn's Men, Cornish for "Stone Dance"), also known as "the Merry Maidens," refers to a late neolithic stone circle in Cornwall, United Kingdom. A local myth tells that the stone circle was created when 19 maidens were turned to stone as punishment for dancing on a Sunday. **Ashima Stone (Wu Lin): The Stone Forest (石林; pinyin: shílín) is a set of limestone formations in the Yunnan Province of China. According to legends, the forest was the birthplace of Ashima (阿诗玛; pinyin: āshīmǎ), a beautiful girl of the Yi people who turned to stone upon being forbidden from marrying her suitor after falling in love.